


[23.49]

by LettersFromAphrodite



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, No beta we die like wei wuxian, reader is a wolf, that's just very soft, they kiss, wonwoo is a sweetheart, wonwoo is a warlock, wonwoo lives in my mind rent free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersFromAphrodite/pseuds/LettersFromAphrodite
Summary: the one where Wonwoo is a warlock, and you are a wolf
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Reader
Kudos: 2





	[23.49]

It happened on the third day you had silently returned to your house right next to the woods; you were hunting for something to eat, when all of a sudden, in the distance, you saw him. **Wonwoo** was lazily walking around while the dark green cloak he was wearing was obediently following his movements, his eyes analysing the grass while looking from some kind of herb, and you guessed that he must have embraced his warlock side; unlike him, you knew he could use magic – when you were kids he loved to show you all the spells he learnt, but **Wonwoo** didn’t know about you being a wolf.   
Since you were both very young when you left your village, sometimes you wondered what he would have done if he ever found out that you could shift into another creature, but you felt like laughing at yourself for your own naive thoughts. After all, **Wonwoo** had always made you feel at ease, and he had always made you feel safe; you were certain that he would have accepted it easily.  
Would he?

Among the things you absolutely hated the most, hunters were definitely on top of the list, especially because they always found creative ways to camouflage their traps. Despite it’s been more than ten long years since the first time you learnt how to properly shift into a wolf, and despite the fact you had always been _careful_ while wandering through the woods, you had to admit to yourself that you have been an absolute _idiot_.  
Probably, you were just genuinely happy to have returned to your village after such a long absence imposed by your mother, who was both extremely happy because in your family, only women were able to shift into wolves, but also extremely worried since she didn’t want you to hurt anyone on accident before you were completely sure to be able to tame your wolf.   
Probably, you have been genuinely taken aback from the sight of your long time crush wandering in the woods as if he was walking in starlight.  
Although you wanted to remain where you were – strategically hidden behind an oak tree, and enjoy the sight of **Wonwoo** strolling through the woods, you realized that your priority, at the moment, was to head back home and tend your wounds; even though your reflexes prevented your foreleg to completely be stuck into the iron toothed trap, you had been roughly scratched by it, and leaving traces of fresh blood all around the place definitely was _not_ a wise option.  
On his behalf, **Wonwoo** definitely was not naive; he had been walking through the woods for years, and he quickly realized that he was not alone. Unbeknownst to you, the warlock kept his attention focused on the general direction where you were, and therefore, he easily noticed when you decided to head the opposite way.   
«Hey, wait.» you heard **Wonwoo** ’s deep voice gently call for you; instinctively, you stopped in your tracks, wincing in pain as you slightly lifted your right foreleg, hoping in vain for the latter not to notice that you were hurt.   
«It’s okay,» he called out again, easily closing the distance between the two of you, walking around your frame and crouching down in front of you – almost purposely making himself smaller and an easy target, just to make you feel less threatened; the warlock’s dark green cape was now crumpled on the ground, and the small basket full of herbs he was carrying with himself was right next to his left knee, «I won’t hurt you, I promise.» he kept talking with a gentle voice, as if he already _knew_ that wolves understood human language, since part of them could shift into a human form, while the ones who couldn’t shift, simply got used to constantly hear human language.  
Eventually, you walked closer to him, trying not to push too much of your weight on your injured limb as best as you could; for whatever reason, you were almost _shy_ to meet his eyes, as if you were embarrassed about tripping directly into a hunter’s cage because you were secretly happy to see him. **Wonwoo** carefully followed your moves with a small frown, which immediately turned into a gentle expression as soon as your nose was few inches from his.   
«You must be a new one, I haven’t seen you around before.» he spoke balancing his elbows on his knees, and carefully studying your frame; again, you avoided meeting his gaze. In your human form, you had a scar on your left cheek; a permanent reminder of that day when you were seven years old, playing hide and seek with **Wonwoo** as the two of you decided to adventure in the woods. A scar that _of course_ was meant to show on your wolf form as well, in an ugly line of missing fur right under your left eye.   
Unbeknownst to you, **Wonwoo** ’s eyes lingered on that small scar, but your brain was still processing a particular sentence he had just spoke; were there other wolves around? By all meant you were trespassing someone’s territory.   
“ _This is definitely not good_.” you thought, the last thing you wanted was to challenge some alpha over a territory.  
But, however, if there was really a pack of wolves around, why didn’t you felt anything? Usually, an uneasy feeling would spread in your stomach, almost as you felt anxious about intruding someone’s home without authorization.  
«Can I see that wound?» **Wonwoo** asked you, snapping you out of your thoughts, and stupidly enough, you instinctively met his gaze. Although the warlock had _definitely_ grown into a handsome young man, you noticed that one thing had remained just as when the two of you were kids: his glasses seemed to continuously threaten to fall off his nose, which made him appear extremely cute and adorable, despite his sharp features.   
However, what made your heart race was a very definite feeling within your soul; **Wonwoo** met your gaze and your soul felt calm, as if you were howling at the moon in a summer night.  
“ _He’s my soulmate._ ” you thought.   
**Wonwoo** extended his hand towards you, and you sat on the ground, placing your injured paw on the palm of his hand; he carefully analysed it, his fingertips gently moving around the fur over the wound, before eventually, you saw his eyes flashing a bright golden colour. The warlock quietly mumbled few words which you couldn’t understand, and before you realized it, the pain you had felt had completely stopped.   
«All done, make sure to pay attention around here.» he gently commented, and you immediately ran home with a racing heart. 

Whether that night you laid in bed in your human form, staring at your right hand without managing to fall asleep, that’s a secret for only you to know.

Within the following days you had met **Wonwoo** almost on a daily basis, although – when you were by yourself, you kept avoiding walking too close to the village while being in your human form; sometimes, you had the feeling that **Wonwoo** suspected something, but how could he? He couldn’t read your mind, could he?  
“ _I wonder if he feels different,_ _if he missed me_ ,” you silently questioned yourself as your thoughts wandered on dangerous territories, “ _I wonder if he will accept me as his mate._ ”

-

A month later, **Wonwoo** had basically turned you into his familiar; it wasn’t rare for you to spend your days in his garden as he was either busy creating some strange looking potion or doing the laundry, but nevertheless, anytime he asked you whether you wanted to go to the village with him, you always refused, immediately going back home.  
“ _It’s not my territory._ ” you reminded yourself every time.

Spring afternoons were extremely relaxing, and strangely enough, the small section of grass in **Wonwoo** ’s little garden seemed to be more comfortable than all the wild grass which covered the woods.  
The warlock was on his knees, palatially leaned over a wide wooden basin filled with warm water, as he was patiently washing his sheets; you were laying on your side, casually glancing at him – wondering why he wasn’t using magic in the first place, while fighting the urge to drift off to sleep. As you were about to fall into the temptation of losing yourself into slumber’s embrace, you felt few droplets of water land on your nose; your eyes curiously opened, and **Wonwoo** sprinkled some water towards you once again, using his fingertips. Instinctively wrinkling your nose, you squeezed your eyes, placing your left paw on his thigh and pushing forward – trying to ignore how firm his thighs actually were, with the secret goal to make him fall on the ground for interrupting your nap time; **Wonwoo** laughed softly, adjusting his glasses while using his wrist, and you felt your heart swell. You loved being around **Wonwoo** , especially as a wolf; actually, you were certain that you would have loved being around him even as a human, but you still didn’t gather enough courage to tell him that you had came back.  
Few hours later, the warlock was sitting next to you, leaning back so that his weight was placed on his left hand, while he was gently brushing your soft fur with his right hand; however, his fingertips dangerously lingered over the scar on your face, and you kept your eyes tightly closed. **Wonwoo** used to caress it when you were kids, a tender brush of his fingertips which you probably wouldn’t have noticed if you weren’t looking at him anytime he did that; the warlock had just did the same thing, and your heart immediately picked up pace.  
**Wonwoo** knew it was you.

-

«You are a _wolf_ ,» you spoke, your index finger pointed to your own reflection in the mirror in a threatening way, «you could literally eat him in one – two bites!» you steadily went on with your rambling, asking yourself why were you supposed to be scared of telling **Wonwoo** that you were mates, and not finding an answer to your own cowardice.   
Since the afternoon the warlock had caressed your scar, you had carefully avoided to go in the places he usually roamed in, and therefore, you haven’t seen **Wonwoo** for more than a week; you wondered if the longing feeling which almost completely filled your soul was completely due to the soulmate bond, and moreover, you wondered if he missed you as well.  
«Maybe he has someone?» you questioned yourself, before immediately shaking your head with a frown; you’ve spent enough time at **Wonwoo** ’s house to knew that he didn’t have a partner, «and moreover, he’s meant with _me_.»   
Basically, you spent the morning acting like a flustered teenager, despite the fact that you were a full grown adult.

Hesitantly, you knocked on **Wonwoo** ’s front door, still pondering to just turn around and leave; it was late afternoon, and you had finally made up your mind, walking all the way to the warlock’s house.  
However, the more you waited, the more you realized that he wasn’t going to open the door anytime soon – he probably wasn’t home, fortuity which gave you the opportunity to _flee_ ; as you were stepping down the last step of **Wonwoo** ’s porch, you heard the familiar creak of the wooden front door being open.  
«You sure had some nerve making me wait for this long.» **Wonwoo** ’s voice was groggy, and you figured out he was probably just taking a nap; you immediately spun on your heels, your gown obediently twirling around your legs as you stood facing him, your fingers nervously picking at each other in short and nervous movements.  
«Well, I – »you started, now knowing what you wanted to say; although you wanted to apologize, every word you knew seemed to have vanished for your brain.   
«Come here, you idiot.» **Wonwoo** smiled at you, and in the same moment you saw his arms widening into an obvious offer of a hug, you skipped back on the steps of his porch, almost throwing yourself in his arms.   
«You can’t walk around with a scar on your cheek and not expect me to connect the dots,» he mumbled, resting his chin on the top of your head, as your face was basically buried in the crook of his neck, «I missed you.» he finally admitted the words you’ve desperately wanted to hear, and you instinctively hugged him a little tighter.

 **Wonwoo** ended up convincing you to stay for dinner, and of course, you couldn’t exactly bring yourself to say no; even if you still had to confess him about the soulmate bond connecting the two of you, you were happy to spend some time with him by simply staying in your human form.  
The moon was shining in the sky as the two of you were sitting on the steps of his porch, enjoying the quiet night summer breeze.  
«Were you actually certain that I was the wolf?» you questioned; **Wonwoo** adjusted his glasses, and simply shrugged.  
«It was just a bold guess in the beginning, but Seungcheol kinda confirmed it,» the warlock took your bewildered expression to explain himself further, «I randomly walked into him the day after we met, and he seemed to be all excited about you having returned into town, as a wolf. He also said we had the same scent, so we were probably mates.»  
«Wait,» few seconds of silence had passed, and you silently connected the dots, «Seungcheol is a _wolf_?» you questioned, dumbfounded, and **Wonwoo** simply nodded, quietly chuckling at your surprise, already knowing what you would have said next, «Seungcheol, “let me chase you real quick while holding this bee hive” Seungcheol?»  
«In his defence, he grew into a reliable leader.» **Wonwoo** admitted, and a comfortable silence fell once again around the two of you.  
Of course, the fact that Seungcheol was the alpha of the territory was the main reason you didn’t feel threatened with the sudden instinct and need to leave; he might have accepted you as one of his pack before you even thought about asking him to become one.  
«He also told you we’re soulmates,» you sighed, «I feel like I’ve been beating around the bushes for _nothing_.» you felt **Wonwoo** ’s arm around your shoulder, before being gently pulled into his side; you immediately shifted closer, so that you could comfortably lean against him without the two of you being uncomfortable.  
«You did, but it was cute,» **Wonwoo** admitted, and your shoulders lowered in defeat, making him chuckle at your behaviour, «I was honestly curious about how long it would have took you.»  
«Can you blame me? I literally disappeared in the middle of the night, and showed up _years_ later.» you immediately retorted, explaining that your mother didn’t exactly gave you time to warn him about the fact you were about to leave, and as soon as you reached your new house, your main thoughts were immediately focused on trying to tame yourself in order not to hurt other people by mistake.  
«I was really angry back then,» **Wonwoo** confessed, «but eventually, other friends went through the shifting process, and when he came back, Seungcheol helped me actually understand that you would have come back, sooner or later. I just had to wait.»  
«So… Does it mean you’re accepting the bond?» you timidly questioned, and you felt **Wonwoo** wordlessly nod against your forehead, «and does it mean you’re going to kiss your soulmate?» as you felt the warlock detaching himself from you with an overdramatic sigh you felt like you had screwed up but luckily, as you met his gaze, you could only find affection.   
«If I hadn’t had a crush on you since day one I would have said no, because your pickup lines are really _awful_.» hearing **Wonwoo** ’s words was as if your neurons simultaneously caught fire; before you could actually question him about “ _what the hell do you mean you have a crush on me_ ”, his lips captured yours in a soft, tentative first kiss.   
**Wonwoo** ’s lips were gentle – just like his whole being, but the kiss feels like the rush of a high tide at noon; his right thumb and index finger were under your chin, while his left hand was lazily gripping your nape, as if to prevent you from run away when all you wanted was to taste more, to feel more, until the point where you can’t even quantify what could that “ _more_ ” even stand for.   
«Don’t leave.» **Wonwoo** spoke, a faint murmur against your lips, and you instinctively smiled in return, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him again, again and _again_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it! 🥰  
> If you want to read more of my works, find me on tumblr! [Letters From Aphrodite](https://lettersfromaphrodite.tumblr.com/) 💌


End file.
